The Epic Comeback
by 7caleb7
Summary: Tabuu has finally finished off the brawlers for good. Or has he? After three years, the Super Smash Bros. of Brawl reunite from their own worlds and overcome their problems with each other to fight back against the villain and his army in an ultimate fight to the finish that will go down in history. (WILL include SSB4 newcomers).
1. Prologue

_I own absolutely nothing in this FanFic, all of it goes to the one and only Nintendo._

* * *

><p><strong>The Epic Comeback: The Prologue<strong>

"The fight is on!"

"Pika! Pika!"

"It's show time!"

"Show your moves!"

The memories haven't been forgotten. How could they? Not everyone gets to have such close friends like them. Sure they were left behind physically, but not mentally. Too bad all there is is memories. Mario may have his brother, his wife, and his enemy, but the others couldn't come with them to the Mushroom Kingdom. Perhaps maybe one day, one day, they can all be reunited once again. They can take their home back. They can take down that evil deity. What was his name again? Tabuu? And they can avenge the one who brought them together in the first place. They had their troubles with the hand and his brother, but they all honored them nonetheless. They were their guardians, they were their mentors, they were their motivations. And they still are. They'll never be forgotten, just like the rest of the alliance. The hedgehog, the pheasant, all of them! One day, they could finally have their chance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, all those FanFiccers out there! First of all, I thank you a ton for reading the prologue even though it was short. But that's how prologues are, right? I know it may not be the most exciting one, but hey, once this story gets rollin' it's gonna get exciting! Who's ready?! No one? Oh wait I forgot, this story sucks. :/ (Hopefully not) I'm not gonna be able to update TOO often because this is my dad's computer, but I'm gonna try my best. Please leave a review of what you think about the story so far, I want to know how my first Fic is doing! Yes, I know, "Wow, dude, you only have ONE story and it's this one?" Well I've been thinking about for a while and I've finally made my decision that I will become a dedicated author to FanFiction. So lemme know what you guys think! Oh yeah, make sure to check out the poll in my bio for which character you want this Fic to mainly be about. SEE YAAA! Wow, this is almost longer than the prologue itself.**


	2. Chapter 1: Electric Mouse and Friends

**Chapter One: The Electric Mouse and Friends**

* * *

><p>A small yellow creature wanders through the forest. <em>Hmm let's see, OOH BERRIES! <em>The creature leaps onto a plant with multicolored fruits. It chows down, not a care in the world. The sound of munching and growling spread throughout the forest... quite... disgusting actually. The sounds get even louder, the revolting noises don't stop. _Mmm... the precious. _

Suddenly, the creature and its berries get blasted by water, interfering with the creature's meal. "Get back! Go, Ivysaur!" a green creature with flower petals and leaves on its back pops out of the red and white ball. "Use Leaf Cutter! No, wait, that's not it..."

"Saur! Saur!" the green creature snapped back at the boy in a red hat wearing a backpack.

"Oh, yeah! Use Razor Leaf!" the green creature shook its head while mumbling to itself. The yellow creature was now on its two hind feet, mouth covered in juice.

"Pika?" it said, cocking its head to the side, ear twitching.

"Saur?" The green creature turned to the boy and pointed at the yellow thing. "Saur! Saur!" it spoke to the boy.

"Yeah, I know it's a pikachu, and I wanna catch it! Use Razor Leaf!"

"SAUR! SAUR! SAUR!"

"Wait a second. Ivysaur, you might be onto something! This is THE Pikachu! From Brawl!" Pikachu and Ivysaur slap their faces at the same time. "Get over here, you!" the boy runs over to Pikachu. "I missed you so much, Pikachu! How are things goin'?"

Pikachu's eyes fall to the ground. "...Pika."

"Oh wait, I forgot. You're not one of my pokemon. Here put this on so I can understand you." The boy took off his backpack and started searching through it. "Ah, here it is," the boy grabbed a device and put it on Pikachu's back. "Professor Oak gave it to me, you know, in case I find you, Lucario, or Jigglypuff."

"So this means I can ta-" Pikachu covered his mouth with his hands. "WOAH! I CAN TALK!" he shrieked happily. "This is amazing! Thanks, Red!"

"Haha glad you like it, Pikachu. You can keep it, I have two more," Red said with a smile.

"Speaking of them, have you seen Lucario or Jigglypuff?"

"Sadly, no I have not. I've been looking for you guys for two years, you know, ever since we had to escape the Smash world. I was about to give up on y'all, but luckily my pokemon spoke some since into me. Oh yeah, my pokemon!" Red reached into his backpack again and brought out two more red and white balls. "Go, Squirtle! Go, Charizard!" The balls opened up, leaving Pikachu with, well, Squirtle and Charizard. "I didn't feel like evolving them 'cause what's the point? I decided to search for all the pikachus, lucarios, and jigglypuffs instead of becoming a Pokemon Master."

The blue one, Squirtle, smiled and waved at Pikachu. "Squirt! Squirt!"

"Hey, Squirtle!" Squirtle jumped back, not expecting what just came out of Pikachu's mouth. "Oh, sorry," Pikachu chuckled to himself, "Red gave me a translator!" Squirtle's muscles loosened, now in a relaxed state again. "Hey, Charizard!"

The orange pokemon smirked and flashed a peace sign for half a second from his crossed-arms position. A rustle in the trees startled the group. Their eyes darted around worriedly, trying to find the source.

_Do not fret, I am the one you are looking for! _A voice entered their heads. _And I don't need your translator, Red, for I can communicate with telepathy!_

"Lucario, is that you?"

"Saur, saur!"

A blue creature jumped down from the trees. It spoke, but didn't move its lips, _I know where you can find the balloon pokemon. Follow me to Pokemon Stadium!_

"Hey... uh... Lucario? How long have you been watching us?"

_Ever since I heard your familiar voice yell 'Get back!', Red._

"That's kinda creepy, dude."

_So is the way you eat berries, Pikachu._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's my first chapter guys, hope you liked it! Special thanks to all my followers! Only three so far, but you know, it was only for my prologue. So now I've introduced the main character of 'The Epic Comeback!' (he was the one that got a translator). Well the reason I chose Pikachu is because there was only one vote in the poll which was Pikachu. Yeah I know, that's a lot of votes. But hey, at least it was close! So as you can guess, the poll is now closed. So sad :(. I will be open to ideas of who all you guys want for me to introduce next so just PM me or whatever. Again, thank you all for at least reading the chapter (for those of who that did) you guys are the best! Tell me what y'all think in a review! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU! So, uh, not much left to say. Deuces! (that means peace btw)**


	3. Chapter 2: Challenger Approaching

**Chapter Two: Challenger Approaching**

* * *

><p>Lucario lead the way as Red and Pikachu dashed through the forest. Red had his three pokemon securely in their pokeballs as he outran the electric mouse. "Haha! You can't catch me you freak of nature!"<p>

"Oh, when I get my paws on you, you- BERRIES!" the yellow pokemon dove on a plant full of colorful fruit.

_Not now, Pikachu, we have other matters to take care of._

"No one can keep me from my berries!"

"Go, Charizard!"

Red and Lucario continued on their pursuit to Pokemon Stadium as they heard a faint roar and high-pitched scream behind them. Charizard flew past the running duo and dropped an unconscious yellow mouse into Red's hands. "Thanks, Charizard!" Red pulled out a pokeball and threw it at Charizard and hit him in the head. "Now get back, my slave!"

_Slave?_

"They like it when I call them that. Right, Charizard?"

The beast roared angrily as it was consumed by the red and white colored ball.

"See?"

* * *

><p>The crowd was going wild as a pink puffball started dancing and singing across the arena. Lucario, Red, and a knocked-out Pikachu were amongst the loud audience, waiting to see the fight. "So that's really Jigglypuff?"<p>

_Indeed. We have become real close after we found each other, and he told me he was competing by himself tonight in a special no-trainer tournament._

"Wait, hold on. Jigglypuff's a GUY?" a now awake Pikachu asked.

"You never knew that? Where have you been?" Red asked, chuckling a little bit.

"My whole life has been a lie."

The crowd grew silent as a Goldeen started jumping around the stage. Out of nowhere, the crowd engaged in laughter.

"Why are they laughing? Why are YOU laughing?" Pikachu fell out of his seat as he clutched his abdomen, practically crying.

"Because, Red... it's... it's a Goldeen!" Pikachu could hardly breathe he was laughing so hard.

"You're so disrespectful."

_And inconsiderate._

"WHO CARES?! IT'S A FRICKIN GOLDEEN! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Pikachu, what has gotten into-"

The laughter suddenly stopped. Everyone watched as a dark, purple light flashed in the arena. Someone, or something, was now standing next to Goldeen. It was giant... and metal. A yell emerged from the robot, causing everyone to cover their ears. It banged its two purple fists together, sparks flying from them. It grabbed the Goldeen and crushed it in its grasp, blood spewing from it. Pikachu and Lucario leaped onto the arena next to Jigglypuff. Red pulled out a pokeball. Sparks flew from Pikachu's cheeks. Blue aura emitted from Lucario's hands. Smoke started to rise from the robot's back.

"Hiyayayaya!" a constant and fast-tempo 'ting' could be heard. The robot spun around, meeting face-to-face with the attacker. It threw its giant, purple fist at the nuisance but it jumped above the robot, flipping and shooting blue streams of light at it. It landed in front of the three pokemon. Red came sprinting to the group. The intruder turned to face the four.

"PIT?!"

"JIGGLYPOO?"

_HOW?_

"And why couldn't you have come earlier?" Everyone stared at Pikachu menacingly. "Way to hog the spotlight you winged-turd."

_Excuse Pikachu, he's just jealous of your entrance._

"AM NOT!"

"Guys, Galleom's literally charging at us."

"The fight is on!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I'm back, fellow readers! Sorry for the wait, it's kinda been New Years. Speaking of which, hope y'all had fun over the holidays. Oh and uh... Super Smash Bros. 4 for WiiU is the best yet. I got it for Christmas and I unlocked every character the day I got it. oops. I can't stop playing I think I have a serious problem. Anyways, thanks for all the follows and reviews so far, you don't know how much I appreciate it guys. So leave a review of what you all think of this chapter or my story in general. I'm always open to ideas of who y'all want to see next so just PM me or review. Deuces!**


	4. Chapter 3: Deja Vu

**Chapter Three: Deja Vu**

* * *

><p>"Ruuuun!" the crowd was terrified to see Galleom terrorizing Pokemon Stadium. They decided to leave and let the smashers take care of the transformer.<p>

"Pikachu, watch it!" Pit warned the electric pokemon of an oncoming missile.

"I don't need your stupid help, you baboon! I can fend for my-" said missile hit Pikachu directly and he flew off the arena.

"Now who's the baboon?"

Lucario kept hitting Galleom left to right with aura attacks and Squirtle kept hitting him with water sprays. Jigglypuff just rolled around the stage, hoping to put some damage on Galleom.

"Way to go, Squirtle!" Red kept cheering for his pokemon, trying to boost its confidence. To Galleom on the other hand…

"Please can you just SHUT UP?!" the metal villain shouted out of annoyance. He then got hit by a wave of water.

"Keep it up, Squirtle!"

"I'm sick of this!" the robot snatched Red and flew off using his jetpack. Red accidentally dropped his other two pokeballs and they fell to the ground as they flew out of sight to the smashers below. "Your time has come, Trainer!"

* * *

><p><em>Where'd<em>_ they go? _

"I don't know, but I hope Red's okay."

"Oh, shut up, Pit, we all know it's your fault. You brought Galleom here to take Red and now you're gonna do somethin' to us! Lucario, Jigglypuff, Squirtle! Get the pokeballs and run! I'll take care of this imposter."

"Jiggly?"

"Just GO will you? I'm trying to save you all!"

"Pikachu, I'm not here to hurt you. I encountered Galleom as he was near Palutena's Temple. I decided to take him on in a battle, but apparently, he didn't even MEAN to come to my world. I tried to attack him but he used some subspace teleportation crap so I jumped onto his back and we ended up here."

_Do you think he meant to come to our world?_

"I believe so since he didn't try to leave, but that's just a guess."

"Which is probably WRONG 'cause you're always wrong and I'm always right. Sucks to suck."

"JIGGLY…" Jigglypuff puffed up and jumped off the ground with an outraged look on her face.

"I am NOT being arrogant, Jigglypuff. You're just judgemental."

"Squirt squirt squirty."

_Squirtle's right, we have to get Red back, and fast. The question is how? None of us can even… _Lucario turned to Pit. Everyone then looked at Pit. A grin crossed all of their faces.

"Can't even what? Why are you all staring at me?" Everyone surrounded the worried angel and inched closer to him without saying any words, smiles still present. "W-What are y'all doing? No! NO! NOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Pikachu gave a Tarzan yell as he raised a fist in the air.<p>

"I can't believe you're making me do this!" Pit was being rode by Pikachu in the air. "You guys are nuts!"

"Shut up you good for nothing bird!" Pikachu was whipping Pit as they flew straight upwards along with Lucario and Jigglypuff who were riding Charizard. "The more you talk, the more you get whipped and the longer this trip will take!"

_Guys, I think I can see Galleom. He's just up ahead… wait, what is that?_

Galleom was obviously the dark spot in the sky, but there was a tiny one too. It seemed to be growing in size, though. Then, they all realized it.

"RED!"

"RED!"

_RED!_

"JIGGLYPOO!"

"ROAAAAR!"

The limp body flew past the gang at high speeds. "Wait, were we supposed to catch him?"

"JIGGLY!"

"OK OK I'M SORRY! DON'T WORRY, I GOT THIS!" Pikachu jumped off of Pit and dove straight to the ground. He was slowly catching up to Red. "Wow, this might be my dumbest idea ever. AHHHHHH!" He eventually caught up to the falling body and held on to Red's head. They were reaching the ground at a fast pace. Pikachu shut his eyes, preparing for impact and gave a small whimper.

Debris flew everywhere as the falling duo advanced to the ground. Pit emerged from the debris, being ridden once again by Pikachu and carrying an unconscious Red.

"Well that was a close one!" Pit said, chuckling to himself.

"Shut up, you uneducated swine!" Pikachu said as he whipped Pit.

"Where do keep that thing?!" Pit asked, moving his shoulders around as if it would ease the pain… which earned another whip.

"Just fly over to that forest over there, that may be where the others are," Pikachu commanded his transportation. "Wait a second, how are you even flying? I thought you needed somethin' from Palutena or whatever."

"Well, my wings are blue aren't they? That means I can fly, Dummy!"

"Do you wish to be whipped again?"

"…"

The three finally got to land in the forest. As Pit's wings turned back into their regular white, Pikachu leaped to the ground and Pit's feet touched the ground. Pit set Red on the ground and him and Pikachu looked up to see Lucario standing with blue, pretty-boy hair and Jigglypuff with a red bandana around his head with a sword mounted into the ground. Pikachu turned back to face Red and saw that he had finally woken up. Pikachu held out his paw and Red grabbed it, engaging in a handshake.

"This seems so oddly familiar."

"Hey, Jigglypuff, where'd you get that sword?"

"Jigglyyyy."

_Charizard's dead._

A white shade covered Red's face. He collapsed to the ground and just layed there, not moving a muscle. Even his heart stopped. "W-What do you mean he's… d-dead?"

_I'm kidding, haha, he's in this ball. _Lucario tossed the pokeball and it hit Red's still-buried head. His head began to slowly rise, eyes locked onto Lucario's. From Lucario's point of view he could only see half of the dead eyes because of his hat. He just stayed in that position for a minute straight, not moving. Suddenly, he dove six feet into Lucario, tackling him to the ground. He sat on his chest and punched the aura master's muzzle with left and right hooks, screaming bloody murder. Pit jumped in and pulled Red off of him, but he kept throwing punches and flailing his legs. Red then jabbed Pit's cheek with an elbow and broke free from the angel's bear hug. Pit collapsed to the ground because of the blow and layed there. Red sprinted at Lucario with a raised fist. Lucario, now sitting up, was in a daze and didn't know what was going on. Pikachu dove onto the oncoming pokemon trainer to the ground. Jigglypuff ran over to check on Pit. Pikachu and Red were now rolling on the ground, Pikachu refraining from electrocuting the human. Red grabbed Pikachu and hurled him into the trunk of a tree. Pikachu landed on the ground and began coughing up blood.

Pikachu shakingly stood up on all fours. "Pika…" he stood up on his hind legs with a boost of energy and flashed a blue light. "CHUUUU!" A blue ball full of electricity took the place of the cute pokemon. Red turned to run but only took three steps before being blasted into a tree. He hit the ground running and snatched two of the three pokeballs. He then grabbed the one Lucario threw at him, all the while being chased by a huge, blue orb.

Red opened all three pokeballs in front of him. "Take this! Triple Finish!" The electric orb was hit by Water Pump, Solar Beam, and Fire blast. The orb kept resisting the power of the lasers and eventually met face-to-face with Red himself and all three pokemon. The two final smashes ran out and Red was left with nothing but pokeballs. Pikachu was back in his regular form again. They both just stared each other down, breathing heavily. The rest of the team ran to the two.

_Alright, Red, I'm sorry. There's no need to fight Pikachu about this. I shouldn't have done what I did, just please stop the fighting. We're a team, don't let anything tear us apart. _

"SINCE WHEN?! SINCE WHEN WERE WE A TEAM?! ALL I REMEMBER IS WHEN WE FAILED AGAINST THE SUBSPACE ARMY EVEN THOUGH WE BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF TABUU! IF WE WERE A TEAM, WE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN DEFEATED!" Red's eyes began to tear up, now on the verge of crying. "NOW WE CAN'T FIX IT! WE CAN'T BRING BACK MASTER HAND AND CRAZY HAND! WE'LL NEVER SEE LUCAS OR SNAKE OR META KNIGHT OR ANY OF THEM! Oh yay, Pit came! SO WHAT?!"

"Red, everything's gonna be alright."

"OH SHUT UP! I'M SURE EVERYTHING'S ALRIGHT IN ANGEL LAND! WELL GUESS WHAT?! THIS IS A LAND WHERE CREATURES WITH SUPERNATURAL POWERS FIGHT WITH YOU AND YOU'RE ALWAYS ON THE RUN, JUST HOPING TO ESCAPE THIS CRUEL REALITY!" Red was now weeping his heart out. "AND JUST ABOUT DONE WITH IT TOO! IF IT WASN'T FOR MY PETS, I'D BE OUT OF THIS SICK AND TWISTED WORLD WITH A SWIFT CUT OF MY KNIFE TO THE NECK!" Red turned around and ran, still crying his eyes out.

_I'll go talk to him._

"Jiggly, jigg jigg."

"He's right. Just let him be by himself for a minute. Maybe his Pokemon could cheer him up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Red… geez this was a long chapter. Well, I got it done pretty quick for having to do it on my phone. Oh yeah, I figured out how to do it on my phone so I don't have to do it on my dad's computer. I'M A GENIUS! Ahem, ok back to the notes. Again, thanks for all the reviews and follows. I appreciate them. Oh yeah! I updated my profile finally so please take a peak at that. It shows what stories I might write in the future. And uh, to Dream Guardian King Allen, I'm sorry I haven't looked at the new MarioKart 9 chapter yet, I'll get on it. Oh yeah, guys, take a look at the stories Dream Guardian King Allen makes, they're really creative and fun to read! That's about it for ma notes… DEUCES!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Space Dogfight Part 1

**Chapter Four: The Space Dogfight Part I**

The roar of an engine could be heard. Multiple engines, in fact. Behind the "Start" line, a blue, hovering machine was ready to speed off. Inside, a big, bulky man was gripping the wheel with his yellow gloves. He wore a blue jumpsuit and a red visor with a golden falcon on it. His eyes couldn't be seen in the shade of the visor, instead, there were white triangles. He wore a yellow scarf around his neck. A metal piece was present on his right shoulder. A smirk was on his face.

A constant ring could be heard and the man pulled out a device that was blinking a blue light. He pressed a button and a hologram of a man popped up.

"Sorry to interrupt your little race, Captain Falcon, but we have serious business. A costly bounty has been placed on some creature named Ridley. It's foreign to us, but we were able to gather some information on it. It's a giant purple space dragon that roams the galaxy. It plays a huge factor in the space pirate army. Heard of it?"

Captain Falcon rubbed his chin. "Sounds familiar... too familiar."

"Here's a picture in case you might know it." The man was replaced by a picture of a purple dragon with claws and teeth as sharp as nails. A face of pure shock appeared on Falcon's face. The device fell from his hand and he sped off in his machine. A shouting voice yelled at the captain, but he didn't pay any attention to it. He kept driving at top speed and started pressing buttons on his wrist. He came upon a turn, still at full speed. Suddenly, the top of the machine flew open and Falcon was ejected from his seat. He flew through the air with nothing below him but water. He did multiple flips and tricks and suddenly disappeared when an orange flash moving at top speeds flew by. The orange flash turned out to be a long, orange ship. It had blue wings and a yellow underbelly. It had green "eyes" at the front of it and fire blasted from behind it.

It changed directions and was now flying upwards to the sky. Inside, Captain Falcon was driving it and trying to figure out Ridley's coordinates.

* * *

><p>An armored figure ran through the plains. It was orange, yellow, and red and had a blaster for a hand. The helmet had a translucent green material where a face would be. The orange shoulders were bigger than balloons and the red helmet sat between them. The abdomen and inner thighs were yellow and the blaster was a dark green. The chest plate along with the helmet were red and everything else was orange.<p>

It came upon an orange airship, looking similar to the armored figure's head. A door slid open and it jumped in. The figure sat down in the futuristic machine and took its helmet off, revealing a young woman with blond hair put into a pony tail. She wiped her sweaty eyebrow with her metal wrist and placed the helmet back on.

She spoke with a genderless voice, "It seems Meta Ridley isn't here either..." She started pressing buttons and visuals popped up on the green windshield. "Let's see... he's not there or there. Perhaps he's... there? Really? Well, it's worth a shot." She grabbed hold of the controls and took off. The airship exited the atmosphere and entered space.

* * *

><p>"Beautiful, isn't it?" A short, pointy-eared astronaut sat in his motionless spaceship, watching the view outside. He was talking to a small red creature, it's head going up to the spaceman's neck. It had a red stem on the top of its head, connecting it to a leaf. "No one ever sits down to admire what the galaxy has to offer. Space is really a wondrous thing."<p>

* * *

><p>"I WILL RIP APART SPACE PIECE BY PIECE YOU FLEA BAG!"<p>

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"THAT WAS MY INTENTION!"

"YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

"YOU MAKE ME SICKER!"

"Fox, please stop arguing with the lesser being."

"HE THREATENED TO RIP APART THE GALAXY, FALCO!"

"IT WASN'T A THREAT IT WAS A PROMISE!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that, Wolf. Now seriously Fox, turn off the codec. His idiocy is giving me a headache."

"No, no, no, I'm not done with him, yet. C'mon Fox, hit me with your best shot."

"Here, Fox, let me help you," Falco reached over and pushed a blue button. "There ya go, problem solved."

"I didn't need your help, Falco."

"Weird because it seems like I have to help you every mission."

"If anything, I help YOU."

They just sat there quietly, focusing on their surroundings. The two animals were cruising inside a huge white ship with "STARFOX" written on the side. They were roaming the galaxy, searching for crimes that may be committed. They finished up with Wolf about a month ago and now he's back. They don't know of his whereabouts, they just know he's out there, waiting for sweet revenge. And they'll be ready. Ready for anything. A few minutes passed by, nothing much happening except anxiety, of course. A new codec opened, and a familiar face popped up.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, WOLF?!" they both yelled at the gray wolf.

"Just to let you know..." he paused for a while, as if waiting for something. "..." More seconds passed by, making Fox and Falco impatient. They looked at each other, then back at the codec. More seconds passed. "GOSH DARN IT, WHERE'S THE DRAG-" An explosion occurred, shaking the white ship madly. "Just to let you know, I sent a _special _friend to greet you," the animal started laughing, the volume getting louder and louder. Then he started choking and gagging. "...where's the... darn... button...?" he said in a hoarse voice, the codec immediately shutting off after. By then, the two pilots were gone. In fact, they were already on top of the ship.

"Well if it isn't the clones from Brawl."

"AW HECK NAW!"

"HOW'D YOU EVEN GET HERE?!"

"I can fly, idiot."

"THE NAME'S FALCO, FREAK!"

"Who cares? Just shut up so I can kill you."

"Falco's right, how _did _you get here?"

"You think I can't use my wings to fly outta Zebes? You guys truly are as dumb as Wolf describes."

Fox and Falco pulled out their blasters, ready to kick some Ridley tail.

* * *

><p>The astronaut was still watching the galaxy, the red creature still beside him. An explosion occurred not too far from where their ship was, interrupting their peace.<p>

"Hmm... I wonder what's going on over there," the astronaut grabbed hold of the controls and attempted to start the engine. To his surprise, it wouldn't turn on. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding."

Suddenly, an explosion of their own happened, jarring the astronaut. "Gahhh! Tom, go get the others! Things just got real..." The small red creature saluted and speed-walked down an aisle behind them and turned right. The astronaut hopped off his seat and went down the same aisle, this time going straight. A door could be heard opening and a rainbow of creatures poured out of the right aisle, each having similar characteristics to Tom. There were about twenty of them, all going the same direction the astronaut went.

On the top of the white and pink ship, the astronaut climbed out of a latch. Some of the ship was charred black, mainly because of the giant armored, purple dragon flying around it. The small creatures were coming out of the latch one by one, each following the astronaut as he ran to the edge of the ship.

"Meta Ridley..." he said to himself, clenching his fists.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, since I've already introduced eight characters and I haven't even had a fight scene yet, I decided to split this segment into two parts. And yes, I know, "But dude, Ridley and Meta Ridley are the same character this isn't possible you're stupid and an idiot you're gonna have some hurtful reviews coming your way you stupid idiot that doesn't know anything." Well, all of this will be answered in Part 2. Where's Pit and the Pokemon? Don't worry, we'll get back to them I just have to introduce some new characters. As always, I enjoy the reviews and follows, you guys are the best. Oh, and I've decided I'll include the SSB4 characters, but I'm introducing the Brawl characters first. I have some new stories in mind for the future including a sequel to this story just look at my profile to find them. That's about it... DUECES!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Space Dogfight Part II

**Chapter Five: The Space Dogfight Part II**

* * *

><p>Fox and Falco rolled in opposite directions as Ridley lunged at the two pilots with its claws. They started shooting repeatedly at the dragon as it made a sharp turn upwards, barely managing to dodge the charred wall it blasted. The three were battling on the back end of the Great Fox. Ridley soared off and made a quick U-turn to hit them head on.<p>

"Fire!" they both yelled as they caught flames and flew upwards, watching the beast fly right below them. Ridley descended from above and hovered at the end of the white ship. Fox and Falco took advantage of the opportunity and began smacking Ridley around with their aerial strikes, not even making him flinch.

"You are weak!" he shouted as he swung his arm and smacked Falco into the charred wall. He then spun around and whipped Fox with his tail, him too slamming into the wall. He dove at the two and snatched them up, returning to his hovering spot. "If only you knew what I'm gonna do to..." The three then got confused as they heard a faint rock anthem. They stopped what they were doing and just listened to the music. It seemed to be getting louder and louder. After the realization hit them, Fox and Falco turned to each other and smirked. "What's happening? Why are you smiling?" The music was now at full blast and they heard a latch being opened and heard a man screaming. Ridley turned his head around only to meet face to face with a huge bulky man with his fist on fire coming straight for him.

"Falcon... PUANCH!"

Ridley let out a screech that could shatter glass as he dropped the two Star Fox members to cover his previously bashed in face with his hands and flew back into the charred wall. Captain Falcon skidded to a stop as he leaned out on his front leg with his arms straight out. Fox and Falco ran over to the frozen captain, gun in hand.

"Hey, uh... Falcon? You ok?" Fox asked as his eyes darted from Captain Falcon to Ridley quickly. The four stayed in their positions for a few seconds, not moving a muscle, excluding Ridley's occasional groan. He was in fetal position on his side and finally began to sit up. Falcon suddenly leaped out of his position and did a flip and swung his right leg around and smacked Ridley's face, knocking him over again. Cap then landed on the limp body and jumped to do a 360 backflip to join the fellow smashers again. Ridley let out another groan, now rubbing the side of his head. Captain Falcon turned around to look at the two animals with a smirk on his face.

"That's how you show your moves, boys," he said with a cocky attitude. Out of nowhere, Ridley's tail whipped out past Falcon and wrapped around Fox, his arms being squished to his body. He managed to hold onto his blaster thankfully, but Ridley took off above the Great Fox, looking down on the two Brawlers still on board.

"See you around, suckers," he said, laughing, and flew off at a fast pace. Falco watched Ridley fly off as Captain Falcon pushed buttons on his wrist. He, too, looked up and watched. Falco jumped back out of surprise as the Falcon Flyer slammed into Ridley, knocking him off course. The Falcon Flyer then came back and Falcon hopped in as it never hesitated to stop.

"Oh, c'mon, dude, that's not even cool," Falco said as he ran inside the Great Fox. He soon came out and waited for about a minute, arms crossed. His Arwing suddenly flew by and Falco jumped in.

* * *

><p>A whistle blew and a bunch of the rainbow colored creatures surrounded the small astronaut. He picked up a yellow one and launched it out of his hand at Meta Ridley. It was suddenly slashed away by Meta Ridley's claws and turned into a yellow ghost. The astronaut ran over to the stationary dragon and jumped at it, only to get swatted back down. He hit the ground on his back with a thud and laid there, too breathless to get up. The small creatures then ran at their enemy to avenge the astronaut. Fire charged up in the dragons mouth and a blast shot from it, blowing some of the creatures to bits. A white one ran to a fat, purple one and jumped on its hands, latching onto the beast with its teeth. Venom ejected from its mouth and inserted into Meta Ridley's right shoulder. With a flick, the creature was turned into a white ghost.<p>

"Is that all you got?!" Meta Ridley yelled, chuckling. He then favored his right shoulder. "Ahh..." He then stopped flapping his wings and landed on the ship on one knee. Lasers flew past the dragon and he looked at where they came from. An orange ship was coming right for him. He managed to flop on the ground, the ship flying right over him. As the ship soared over him, an armored figure dropped from it. She landed between Meta Ridley and the down astronaut with her left hand on the ground and her gun-for-an-arm behind her.

"Meta Ridley..." the genderless voice said, facing Meta Ridley and staring at the ground. "I've finally found you."

"I can say the same to you, Samus..."

"What?"

A grin crossed the space pirate's face as he lunged at Samus with his left fist and connected with her stomach. She shot past the astronaut and skidded to a stop on her back. She stood up, now noticing the astronaut.

"Olimar? What have you done to Olimar?!" she shrieked angrily.

"The same thing I'm gonna do to you! Ah!" he gripped his shoulder again and fell back onto his knee. Now that she found an opportunity, Samus shot a missile aimed for Meta Ridley. It hit his shoulder and exploded, awakening Olimar with a yelp.

"Huh? What's going on?" he sat up, looking around. Samus sprinted to him and stopped where he was at. "Samus? Is that you?"

"C'mon, it's time to beat some Meta tail!"

"What'd he ever do to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Meta Knight didn't do anything to you! Why are you trying to hurt him?! I oughtta..."

"No, I mean Meta Rid-" Samus got blasted by a huge fireball and flew backwards, stopping right before she fell off the ship.

"Ohh, you meant Meta Rid- GAH!" he too got blasted and flew backwards to where Samus was laying. The remaining rainbow creatures attacked Meta Ridley again, this time doing some damage. He was getting electrocuted, ignited, and poisoned all the while grasping his right shoulder.

"Enough!" he screamed, "My plan has already worked I'm outta here!" He flew limply to the two smashers laying on the ground and snatched up Samus. Olimar managed to stand up and looked to the direction Meta Ridley flew.

"No... WOAH!" he jumped back as he saw Ridley slam into Meta Ridley, knocking them both off course. The Falcon Flyer flew past Olimar and picked him up. "Captain Falcon? Is that you? I can't believe this!"

"The one and only," he said with a smirk. Olimar was now in the passenger's seat, too small to see the action through the windshield.

"What's goin' on out there? I can't see!"

"Falco's in hot pursuit to get Fox from Ridley in his Arwing and we're chasing down Meta Ridley to get Samus." A red version of an Arwing came into view to Falcon. "Oh, crap, someone else is here to play..."

"Who?! WHO?! TELL ME!"

"Wolf... I always hated that guy..."

The red Arwing shot an abundance of lasers at Falco, him having to do numerous barrel-rolls to dodge, all the while chasing down Ridley.

"He can't do this alone!" Captain Falcon slammed his fists down on the dash, putting two dents in them. "I'm sorry, my love," Falcon made a sharp turn and headed towards the red Arwing, letting Meta Ridley flee the scene.

"Your love?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Well, I mean, it's hard to miss."

"Okay, fine, I like the bounty huntress. As in, like-like."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Just let me focus okay?"

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>A codec opened and Wolf's face showed up. "Hello, my dear friend."<p>

"How'd I know you were behind all this?"

"Maybe because I told you? Anyways, listen. Just let the harmless Ridley go and no one will get hurt."

"Okay, first of all, he's not harmless, he's a killing machine. Second, I'm pretty sure Fox is gonna get hurt because why would you take him? And third, it's pretty sad that you need someone else to fight your battles for you. How'd you get two of them anyways? They're the same person."

"It's called cloning, you idiot. Now, prepare to die, you waste of nature!"

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna get Fox back."

"And how how are you going to do that, exactly?"

"Like this," a smirk crossed Falco's face and Wolf got confused.

"You didn't even do any- AHH!" the Falcon Flyer rammed into Wolf's ship and sent him tumbling. Wolf managed to stop spinning and got control over his Wolfen. "Grr..." he shot Falco's Arwing head on unexpectedly. Falco ejected from his smoking vehicle and landed inside an opened Falcon Flyer, and not a moment too soon. The Arwing exploded to bits as the trio watched from inside the Falcon Flyer. Well, except for Olimar that is. The Falcon Flyer took multiple hits from Wolf.

"Get outta here Falcon. Face it, we lost."

"Captain Falcon never looses!" The machine took even more hits.

"Falcon, get outta here before we die! We will get them back, just not right now."

A red light flashed from within the Falcon Flyer and "WARNING!" showed up on the windshield.

"Fine..." they flew off, not daring to go back into the fray.

"Looks like I'm the winner, now, Fox..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, finally finished! Well, there's the second part. It's longer than I thought it would be. If you haven't noticed already I have a little pattern of who's getting captured with the exception of a really important character. What's the point in making a captured character the most important one? Anyways, the pattern has nothing to do with their placement on the player select screen. Please review, follow, or favorite! Or all three! I'd prefer all three! But I'll enjoy if you do just one! Or two! You could do two! Just please, at least do one! Have a good MLK Weekend! That's all I have to say… DEUCES!**


	7. Chapter 6: ていないこれらの人を再び

**Chapter Six: ****ていないこれらの人を再び****...**

* * *

><p>A royal guard sprinted up the spiral staircase. He wore what a regular knight in shining armor would wear. His sword was sheathed and his shield was worn on his left forearm.<p>

"Ready the arrows!" he yelled in his manly voice as he continued up the staircase. He eventually reached the top. Down the hallway full of paintings and treasures, a door stood at the end. It was opened up urgently and his head peaked around the corner. "Your highness, there is an army of… creatures coming, what should-"

The soldier stood speechless as the person he was talking to already sprinted through the door. He followed the male with blue hair up another set of stairs, but the soldier was too slow. Even without armor, he wouldn't be able to keep up. The man became out of view to the royal guard. On the rooftop of the medieval castle, the prince stood with one foot on the ground, one on one of the ridges of the castle. A breeze blew through his blue hair and cape as he looked out into the distance. The whole battlefield, covered with dust, was swarmed by black creatures with green shirts and hats. The only feature seen on the faces was pairs of red, soulless eyes, "ていないこれらの人を再び..." The prince unsheathed his sword and held it above him, glistening.

Some of the creatures had already gotten inside the castle. The soldiers were fending off the swarm inside, slowly getting outnumbered as more and more shoved their way in. The prince was sprinting down the flight of stairs and hopped over the rail guard leading down, skipping another staircase. Sword in hand, the blue-haired prince entered the fray, slashing everything in his path. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a yellow boomerang closing in on him. He sidestepped and watched the weapon fly by. He dashed towards the creature that threw it and leaped over him, slashing the one behind him. The prince then jabbed the creature that threw the boomerang with the handle of his sword, and the creature stumbled backwards. The swordsman then Dolphin Slashed the creature, turning it to Shadowbugs. The yellow boomerang came flying back, and the prince ducked under it. A creature a few yards away with an orange gun hauled the gun over its shoulder and charged up a laser aimed for the prince. He immediately took initiative and jumped above the creature and sliced the top of its head, landing behind it. He proceeded to use Dancing Blade and turned it to shadow bugs on the last strike. Suddenly, a giant, purple lamb-like monster rammed through the doors and charged right at the prince. He pointed the tip of the sword towards his front foot just as the monster ran into him, using Counter. The monster fell on its back. The swordsman leaned back with his sword pointed towards the monster and began having a blue tint to him as he charged up. With a cry, the prince jabbed the monster with Shield Breaker, and the it flew backwards, knocking over several green creatures in the process. A hovercraft-looking creature tripped the swordsman, and he fell on top of it. The enemy flew upwards, attempting to squish the prince against the ceiling. He rolled off the pink creature just before it smacked against the concrete. The prince fell downwards towards the ground and landed on his shoulder. He lay on the ground, aching too much to get up. He turned his head and saw what looked like a giant bomb with a tiny red head and scythes for arms towering over him. The scythes raised, ready to annihilate everything under it.

"Prepare yourself..."

The prince clenched his eyes shut and heard a metal-on-metal sound. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see a bulky swordsman wearing a bandanna, holding his hand out. The prince grabbed hold of it and was lifted back up to his feet.

"感謝..."

"No need for that Japanese crap, Marth," the man said, chuckling afterwards.

"Fine, whatever, Ike," Math said playfully.

A machine flying with a propeller on its head holding a bucket hovered over the two and dumped its contents. Hot, steamy chunks of yellow acid fell downwards towards them. They rolled in opposite directions and they both gripped their swords tightly.

"Aether!" Ike threw his sword up into the air, jumped up catching it, and came down hard on the robot, turning it into Shadowbugs when it hit the ground.

Meanwhile just outside the castle door, one of the black creatures with green clothing entered a giant, silver key into a gray, metal sphere. When the key turned, the bomb marked with a red "X" in the center split open in the middle, revealing a tiny, purple circle with a timer counting down below it. There were thirty seconds left.

Inside the castle, Marth and Ike were cornered against a wall as a mob of all the different creatures surrounded them.

Ike looked at Marth straight in the eye, "Should I do it?"

"It's our only chance..."

Ike raised his sword, pointing down, as it was engulfed with blue flames. The mob was inching in closer and closer, but the flames kept growing. Several seconds past, and the flames grew ever so bigger.

"Ike, how has it not exploded yet? It's lasting way longer than the Brawl matches!"

Ike started to grunt loudly. The flames kept growing. Unbeknownst them, there were only fifteen seconds left. Ike's grunt has now turned into a scream as his muscles bulged along with his veins. No one could no longer make out the shape of the sword; the flames were too big. Marth and Ike started to sweat as they felt the heat radiating from the sword, but he kept on. Only five seconds left.

"NOW, IKE!"

With a war cry, Ike stabbed the ground with all his might and a wave of blue fire shot through the castle, completely destroying every enemy in its path. The creature holding the key flew back on impact, turning to Shadowbugs as it hit the ground. The metal sphere immediately closed shut when the key was removed, disabling the bomb.

Ike was panting on his hands and knees. Marth was beside his ally, kneeling on one knee.

"I... should get... a... medal for that! Did you see that?! That was awesome! I AM the Radiant Hero of Ti- er... Legend!"

"Yeah, yeah, lets not get off track. We still need to figure out why the SubSpace army attacked the castle.

"Hmm..."

"Why were you even here in the first place?"

"I saw the army preparing to advance so I just kinda lay low and followed them without them noticing. They're not the brightest creatures."

"Well now that you're here and you were the only person from our realm besides me that was in Brawl, I say we find out how to get back to Smash Manor."

"I'm up for an adventure... I haven't much excitement in a long ti-" Marth had already dashed past the babbling swordsman and outside. Ike followed.

"Ike, I think we found our answer..."

"You're telling me that this thing was ticking away the whole time and we DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE?! WHAT THE HECK?! WE COULD'VE BEEN DEAD!"

"Well it's good you dropped your sword when you did or else we would've been teleported to SubSp-"

"Wait a minute! We could use this thing to get back!"

"...That's kinda what I meant by 'I think we found our-"

"I'm a genius!"

"Ugh, whatever you say, Ike."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, sorry for the HUGE wait. Blame my teachers. They were the ones with the bright idea to give homework on Valentine's weekend, not me. But oh well, I finally finished. I hope y'all liked it, leave a review, yadda yadda, you guys are the best. Remember, I do this for y'all! If you have any questions, just PM me or ask in a review. I don't know what those questions would be about... that's y'all's decisions. It's like 1:30 in case you guys were wondering. Probably not. But oh well. This shows how dedicated I am at makin' you guys entertained. Y'all should be grateful. Check my profile if you haven't already. Thanks for actually reading this crap called my story anyways, you guys rock. Please leave a review. I can't get better if I don't know what to work on. I appreciate any feedback, whether positive or negative, so please, I beg of you, review. I also appreciate all my wonderful followers and favoriters. Oh yeah, and if you were wondering what Marth's Japanese translates to, the title's "Not These Guys Again..." (which is also his first line of dialogue btw), and the other one means "Thanks..." Yeah I know, pretty basic. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, DEUCES! **


End file.
